


温柔地爱我/Love Me Tender

by fragrans1984



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900Gavin, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Love Stories, M/M, NC17, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sexual Content, reed900
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 那双绿色的、人类的眼睛看着他，但RK900不知道自己该如何回应。RK900 doesn't know how to respond it: When the human green eyes are gazing him.*又名：代餐选手李盖文和更好的康九百——放心，同样的梗我不会用第2次。*抽到的梗为：三句歌词概括900gavin：①平静地走过烦恼的现世，穿过泪之谷—Vale of tears；②此情在黑暗中消逝—Drifters；③你我静静矗立，紧握双手—South wind.*祝lof@gaze 生日快乐❤*已完结，谢谢阅读。**This is the birthday gift for shinkai0ren❤*The couple of this work is Reed900/900gavin.*This is a fanfic work of Detroit: Become Human (Video Game).*RK900 is top, Gavin is bottom.*This work is completed. Thanks for reading.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 40





	1. 宁静溪流

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinkai0ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai0ren/gifts).



\------------------------

6:50am.

RK900-90遵循着一贯的闹钟，从床上睁开眼。腹部传来束缚感，90低下头，不意外地看见了几乎每天都搂住他腰间的那双手——黝黑，结实的肌肉，上面有些零碎的旧伤痕。

这双男性的手指甲修剪得整齐，甲缝里没有污垢，这要归功于90——他曾经数次提醒，并且自己在这双手的主人晚上看电视的时候，拿过指甲钳给对方修剪：不然性格豪放又粗枝大叶的中年男性可不会这么在意个人护理。

90轻轻地挣了一下，对方抱得更紧了一点，腿也缠在90的腿间，整个人像是八爪鱼般把他当成抱枕一样地紧紧搂在怀里。90只好抓起男人的手，用家居时的声调说：“该起床了，盖文。”

“唔，”盖文李德把脑袋埋在90的脊背里，在他们一起去买的格子纹睡衣上磨蹭——以中年警探的品味来说大抵如此，并不会因为是gay而有特别卓绝之处，“再……再睡五分钟， **理查德** 。”

卧室的门敞开着，这会儿窜进了一个黑白相间的身影，她敏捷地跳上床头，用爪子的肉垫去按90头上的LED光圈，发出催促的声音：“喵！喵！”

虽然这只牛奶猫不会说话，但动物的行为比起人复杂的情绪反而更利于90这样的仿生人判断，训练其产生条件反射和驯化行为也更为容易，比如此刻90的处理器就像他住进盖文的公寓以来，先前的几个月那样，迅速地明白了这只小母猫的意图：她饿了，并且明白比起自己贪睡的主人，主人的工作搭档兼同居男友会更快地起身给她开罐头。

盖文显然也听到了猫叫声，不满地嘟囔了一句：“别吵， **奈斯** ！”中年警探给这只称得上是眉清目秀的黑白牛奶猫起了一个冷冰冰的代号式的名字，甚至还给奈斯挑了一条上面印着“9”的项圈。好在小母猫听不懂人类语言，否则多半要举着猫罐头抗议了。

被称为“理查德”的RK900-90只好微微侧过身，一边抓着盖文的手放开，一边快速地亲了一下盖文的额头：“你再睡五分钟，我要去做早饭了。”

**这套动作和语言是** **90** **在摸索和尝试中得出的** ， **对盖文最有效的安抚技巧** ，盖文闻言抽开了手，咕哝一声裹着被子让开了道。

90抱起猫走出了卧室，小母猫温顺地伏在90的怀里，像主人一样蹭了蹭90身上的格子睡衣。

当90给溏心蛋撒上一点黑胡椒并摆好盘的同时，盖文也刷着牙，趿着拖鞋，带着一种晨起的睡眼惺忪走进了和厨房相连的小起居室。

90把盘子端到盖文的位置边上，伸手拨了拨对方的散落的刘海和鬓角，这反而让盖文看起来年轻了一些——晨起的中年男人还没来得及上发蜡，而人类的头发并不像仿生头上的化纤那样纹丝不动。

盖文拿起叉子，在90的脸颊上亲了一下，把水煮西蓝花拨到餐盘的一旁，径直刺向香肠。90早就看到搭档这样的小动作，俯下身给盖文又拨了回去：“我今天换了新买的日式沙拉汁，你试试看，不会觉得寡淡的。”90和盖文维持这样的亲密关系已经数月，早已摸清盖文的秉性，深知盖文吃软不吃硬，特别是在面对和他已经同居并且保持肉体关系的RK900-90上，只要90在表达中主动退让或者示弱，往往比起和盖文争执更能曲线达成原本的目的。

果然，盖文皱了一下眉头，凶了一句：“行了，知道了，仙女教母。”他虽然瞪眼，但神情里却没有怒意，连话语都带着笑音，把蔬菜叉起来往嘴里送。90看到对方终于摄入了足量的纤维素和维生素，这才满意地坐到餐桌另一侧，喝起蓝血来。

盖文吃几口就看一眼餐桌对面的90，那只叫奈斯的小母猫在两人不远处的客厅里吃着猫粮，发出“吧唧吧唧”的咀嚼声，阳光透过窗户照进来，映在盖文的脸侧，照得他鼻梁上那道旧伤淡了些。90边看边运算着今天的工作计划，直到耳边传来盖文的一句：“好啦，每天看还不够吗？”90这才结束了运算，朝盖文一笑，中年的警探有些羞赧，但却不带怒意的嗔了90一眼：“你的视线能把我的脸给烤熟。”

盖文走到卧室打开衣橱，而90则把碗碟放进洗碗机里，他确保了奈斯的自动饮水机里有足够的水后，拿起盖文的棕色皮夹克，递给从卧室里走出来的男人。警探穿着一件深绿色的针织衫，只是领子不那么低了——一方面是入冬后在90的坚持下做出的改变；另一方面是迫于现实：人类的皮肤在毛细血管破裂，留下名为“吻痕”的淤血后并不能像仿生人那样当即复原，所以盖文不得不穿上领子稍高的衣服来掩盖“他和RK900-90， **又名理查德的搭档** 不仅仅只是同住，还保持着稳定的肉体关系”这个事实。

——尽管在RK900-90看来，警局内的不少同事似乎早已察觉到这点，只是较有默契或是迫于盖文先前的性格作风，而不曾当面说出来罢了。

\-----------------

90走进警局的茶水间，替盖文倒了一杯咖啡，并且按照他记录下的喜好，像之前的若干个工作日那样，在咖啡里加入几乎和棕色液体1:1的奶浆——盖文外表五大三粗且有几分凶恶，但饮食习惯却和外貌完全相反，要是挡住名字只给人看盖文那嗜甜的食谱，一定会被人误认为是某个女高中生的每日茶点。

90端着咖啡回到盖文的座位时，后者已经有些昏昏欲睡——尽管90已经尽量保证盖文一日三餐的健康程度，但对于“午餐进食了碳水后使人犯困”这点他尚无更好的处理办法。

因此90往往会在午间替盖文接手文书工作，让这位警探划水摸鱼以恢复精力，上级对此睁一只眼闭一只眼——事务在搭档间流动不算“推卸工作”；而盖文则乐见其成，他现在对于90的安排已经产生了习惯，不仅不反对甚至乐意跟随服从这些改变自己以往生活轨迹的安排；而90的处理器则告诉他这是个较好的解决方案——毕竟电子比起人脑的运算速度要更快。

90走到昏昏欲睡的盖文旁边，轻轻地放下咖啡杯，马克杯和桌面敲击的声音惊醒了盖文，对方惺忪着睡眼看向杯中浅褐色的奶咖，而90则低下头，佯装举起平板，实则在盖文的嘴唇上轻轻地啄了一下：“下午茶，我的警探。”

这是昨晚90从电影和小说的桥段里选定的模仿方案，他并不知道预期效果，但就盖文通红的脸色和有些慌张但却不愤怒的微表情来说，显然是卓有成效的。

90默默地在专属盖文的行为观察记录里记下这一笔。

盖文小声在他耳边嗔笑了一句：“理查德！”90还没来得及回答，就听到一阵脚步声，他听得出是陈警官的，果不其然抬头一看，女警正笑眯眯地站在盖文的办公桌前，用欢快的语调说：“你们俩什么时候结婚？”

盖文涨红了脸，还没来得及回答，陈警官就继续说下去了：“你们刚才又接吻了吧？我可看到你们的眉来眼去大半年了，从理查德住进你家起，我就等着你哪天给我们发婚礼的邀请函呢，实不相瞒——我们几个同事打了赌，赌你们俩什么时候举办婚礼。我押的是期限最短的那一项呢。”

陈警官说完笑吟吟地走了，留下满脸通红的盖文。

90低下头，想在互联网里搜索“应对当前状况的回应语言”——他并不是伴侣型仿生人，即便性能卓越，对这样的现状也只好现学现卖。但正在漫无边际寻找答案的90却突然注意到了盖文的表情，盖文深绿色的瞳仁里映出仿生人黄色的光圈，中年警探轻轻咬住下唇，用一种90难以概括和提炼的神情看着他。

90的处理器告诉他这样的表情十分熟悉，似乎是在夜晚当盖文搂住他的时候会有的表情， **充满着期待和渴望** 。

那双绿色的、人类的眼睛看着他，盖文的胸口微微起伏，他的呼吸有些急促，90知道他此时按照情境应该做出回应，可他不明白自己应该回应什么——因为 **他不明白此时盖文想要什么** 。那表情像是每夜盖文抱住他时会出现的，但又不全是—— **每夜里从背后抱住他的盖文不会有这样的紧张和忐忑** 。

RK900-90有些僵住，但他知道自己不能一声不吭，这或许会有损盖文的期许，不利于他一贯的目标，于是他 **试探着** 说道：“盖文……现在档案室里没什么人，大家都去出外勤了。”

盖文刚刚平复下去的脸色又通红起来，小声骂道：“你怎么每天都在想这些？”但警探的身体却站了起来。

RK900-90心领神会，熟门熟路地把档案室的监控给黑了。

\--------------------

几乎是档案室的门一关上，盖文就把90推到了墙角，警探布满伤痕的手在仿生人光滑的机体上滑过，迫不及待地要扯下90的裤子，90不得不用亲吻和爱抚来阻止盖文毛躁的举动——作为军用型号，他虽然具备了某些伴侣型号所必须的组件，但用途却并不相同——他下半身的那个组件并不是用来爱抚和寻求快感的，因此并没有传感组件，而且做得也并不完全像人的——给军用型的RK900装载这样的器官，只是为了达成某些不可公开宣扬的目的：比如迫使被拷问的俘虏屈服。RK900型号的那玩意有倒刺，也比人类男性的平均值要更粗更长，当它工作的时候，几乎像是个小号的狼牙棒，在最初RK900-90很担心伤到盖文，但盖文却对此颇为欢迎，甚至是乐在其中，所以90也只能控制力度和时间，在刺激和伤害间努力为盖文平衡。

盖文的舌头探了进来，90熟练地张开嘴，吮吸盖文的舌头，并且手指游移着爱抚盖文打了乳钉的胸口。他自从预期到要和盖文保持长期的肉体关系之后，就大量的下载了男同性恋的Porn，进行了学习，现在他已经能非常流畅和熟练地进行完整的男同性恋性行为了——即便盖文并不知道，因为国防部的订单里并不包含“给RK900系列的拷问组件装上传感元件”这一项，所以——90不能从这样的性行为里获得任何的观感。

RK900-90也没打算告诉盖文这个事实：这对于他的目标而言并无必要。

盖文转过身去，扶住了墙壁，沙哑着嗓子对90说：“理查德，操我。”他的耳根通红，90顺手摸进了盖文的股间——果然如他所料，那里已经是一片湿滑。

但在90的处理器提醒之中，润滑和扩张是万万不可以跳过的，否则他的组件极易伤害到人类。

于是90一手扶住了盖文的腰，另一手探入了一根手指，开始轻柔地挤按警探的肠壁，那些湿润的液体很明显不止是盖文的内分泌物，还有数量不少的水性润滑剂。

90一边亲吻着盖文的耳根，一边说：“警探，我记得我提醒过您，我会随身携带好润滑剂的，您没必要这样自己事先润滑……”他学着porn里的男演员的语调说：“……要不然您这样含着这些润滑剂一天，湿了裤子被同事们看到，可怎么办呢？”

“…… **还是说** ， **您如此渴望我** ？”90模仿着演员们的语调，亲吻着盖文因为激动而微微发颤的后颈，他从盖文的心跳和体温明白自己的模仿学习卓有成效——盖文完全为这些话语感到兴奋，他的肉体给出了正向的回应。90在记录警探反应的同时搂住盖文的腰侧，慢慢地将他那根用于拷问囚犯的组件塞进了盖文的直肠，后者发出一声满足的喟叹，还不等90有下一步动作，就迫不及待地摆起腰来。

于是被称为“理查德”的90一边亲吻盖文的脖颈，一边尽可能保持着小幅度的抽动——盖文似乎很喜欢粗暴的性行为，但粗暴意味着受伤，进而影响工作，是以90每次都需要进行精巧的计算，在“令盖文得到性发泄”的同时做到不伤害其身体——让盖文第二天走路有些合不拢腿就是下限了，千万不能使他流血。

90的手沿着盖文结实的腹肌往下滑，拂过鼠蹊部，停留在盖文已经半勃起的阴茎处，人类的龟头已经因为性兴奋变成深紫红色，马眼出淅淅沥沥地渗出半透明的前列腺液，90小心地用手指拭去那快感的证明，以免滴落在地而使得后来进入档案室的人起疑。

盖文的会阴有细微的毛茬，那是剃掉的阴毛新长出来的痕迹，90的手在上面不紧不慢地逡巡，他想起两天前正是自己拿着剃刀给盖文剃掉了这一处的毛发。 **盖文在性交之中喜欢粗暴的或是被强迫的场景** ，这样的喜好RK900-90不予置评，但只要无碍于工作，他总会尽力满足自己的搭档。所以他拿过剃刀，让盖文躺在床上岔开腿，把盖文私处的毛发剃了个干干净净，并在事后一边按摩警探的前列腺，一边给人类口交。

当RK900-90的手指从盖文的会阴再度回到警探的乳头时，盖文浑身一颤，他的乳钉伴随着动作也在寒风中抖了一下，整个乳头仿佛熟透的提子，胀大挺立起来。90用指腹揉搓着盖文的乳尖——即便盖文更希望他用指尖，但90在第一次尝试发现盖文因为自己的力度而出血之后，他就坚决拒绝了盖文的要求。

盖文的左右双乳上都有乳钉，他没有告诉90这装饰品是怎么来的，90也没有问——他谨慎地观察过盖文的生活习惯，并没有自残的不良嗜好，而且 **这乳钉看上去也并不像是陈旧的创口** ，90唯一能做的只是要求盖文在出危险的外勤时必须摘下来。

两人一言不发地性交，档案室内只有人类激烈的喘息和肉体拍击的声音，盖文的裤子已经掉在了地上，上面零散地沾着从两人腿间滑落下来的润滑剂。盖文扭过头来，嘴唇微微地张合，像是想要说什么，90会意地低下头去，用嘴唇摩挲盖文的耳垂：“ **我在这里** ， **盖文** 。”这句话也是他在数次尝试中得出的最有效的话语——即便90并不知道为什么这句话会起效，这甚至也不像是porn中的台词，但却性交中急切地呼唤“理查德”的盖文来说是最有效的安抚，亦或者是刺激——往往当盖文双眼失去焦距，搂紧90的脖子急切地唤他“理查德”的时候，也是盖文接近高潮的表现。

果然，在听到90的声音后，盖文的湿润的绿色瞳仁渐渐定格在RK900-90的脸侧，他带有胡茬的下巴轻轻地蹭着RK900-90的脖子——为了满足的盖文的喜好，90把扣到脖子根的高领给解开了。

90读出了盖文索吻的意愿，正当他想低头和盖文唇舌相交的时候，90忽然听到了档案室外传来的脚步声。

90竖起手指挡在盖文的唇前，示意其小心，但沉溺于情欲的警探显然会错了意，把90的动作当成了调情，伸出舌头舔舐起90的食指。

90没有办法，只好一把提起盖文的裤子，把他往墙角带——他熟悉警局里每个人类的脚步声，而仿生人警员们则都和90有了默契，要是看到90要和李德警探“探讨公务”都会知情识趣地避开两人所在的区域。

而那逐渐靠近的脚步声步态规律，每一步的力度频率都十分整齐，不是具有随机性的人类能发出来的，甚至有点像是…… **RK900** **系列自己的步调** 。

90的头脑里突然冒出了一个推测——他知道 **自己并不是底特律警局的第一个** **RK900** **型号的仿生警员** 。

这时候仿生人敏锐的听觉捕捉到了说话声，门外有人说：“好的，我会顺便确认监控的工作状况的。”

那声音90不能再熟悉了——所有的RK900系列都是这个声线。

人类警探的听力虽然稍次一些，但也终于听到了脚步声，他慌忙地从扭头看向门口，而90顾不得那么多，他几乎是推搡着要把盖文转过身去，想用自己的身体挡住几乎全裸的盖文。

但这一切还是晚了。

“吱呀”一声开门声响后，走进来一个白外套、黑高领，和RK900-90穿得一模一样，长相也一模一样的仿生人，他手里拎着一个证物袋，灰蓝色的眼睛迅速地锁定了在档案室墙角纠缠的两人。

**那正是** **RK900** **系列的原型机** ， **也是先于** **RK900-90** **被派驻到底特律警局服役过一段时间的** —— **RK900-87**.

RK900-87的LED光圈霎时间变黄了，显然身为改进和收集数据的原型机，他也没有想到“档案室摄像头故障”的原因是这个。

RK900-90的肩膀上传来压感，他一低头发现盖文攥住自己肩膀的指尖已经发白了，正在微微地颤抖。而同样打颤的还有盖文的双腿，有淅淅沥沥的白色液体从盖文的腿间滑下来——RK900系列并没有安装模拟精液的组件，那自然是人类警探受惊后前列腺无法自控喷出的遗传因子。

整个证物室安静到了极点——仿生人不需要呼吸，RK900-90捕捉到的是搭档变得愈发急促的呼吸声和心跳声。间或有“滴答”、“滴答”的水滴落在地板上的声音，“理查德”没有低头，小腹传来的压感告诉他，盖文或是出于激动，或是出于紧张愤怒，绷紧了浑身上下的肌肉，而滴答的水声是警探的精液和肠道分泌物滴在地板上的声音。

盖文的嘴唇哆嗦着，一句话也说不出来，90攥紧了替盖文提上的裤子，顾不得从盖文的身体里拔出来，连忙试图连线87，请求对方为之保密。

87的视线从两人身上逡巡而过，最后停在虽然被衣服和90的手遮挡，但却明显看得出是紧密相连的部位。那几秒钟之间，90明显听得出盖文的喘息声愈发急促，他知道再这样下去盖文必定要失控，正当90攥紧了盖文的肩头，避免警探冲动之下要攻击87“试图灭口”的行为时，他听到87用公事公办的语调回复办公室里的局长：“……摄像头只是短暂的信号接触不良，我调整了一下，过一会儿就好了。”

随后87把证物袋往桌面上一放，并不回复90发过去的“谢谢”，维持着来时的步调走了出去。

证物室的门甫一关上，90怀里的盖文就推了前者一把，仿生人听到自己的搭档牙齿打颤，显然是在极力控制着情绪地说：“拔出来！放开我！”

\---------TBC-----------------

Note：

*没错，我又开始整活了 ~~（狗血选手不请自来）~~

 ~~——~~ 抽到的梗一个比一个胃痛，我也很为难

*相信我，这不是NTR文学（真诚的眼神）

*以及，重复的梗我不会用第2遍。

*连载中，尽量保证日更/隔日更新


	2. 水底礁石

盖文从RK900-87离开证物室起，直到和理查德回到家后一直是沉默的。人类警探的脸铁青着，90不得不时刻瞟一眼，他有时觉得自己的处理系统既先进又落后，也有些希望盖文也是仿生人——这样的话90只要握住盖文的手，通过数据传输就能知道盖文在想什么。

在车子停好后，盖文头也不回地朝屋内走去，90犹豫了2秒，快步跟上试图握住盖文的手，盖文被一握，肩膀一颤就是一抖，下意识地想要甩开，但在猛然回头对上仿生人的视线时又停下了动作，90看得出人类的绿色眼睛在自己的面部来回扫射，他尽量垂下眼眸和眉毛，以示自己并无攻击性。

良久，90听到盖文长出一口气，哑着嗓子说：“我没事…… **理查德** 。”在说出他给90起的名字时，盖文甚至还扯了一下唇角，做出个笑的表情——在人类看来可能是这样的，但是在仿生人先进的分析系统，90清晰直观地发现盖文的眼周肌肉并没有动作——人类在真心发笑的时候，不止会牵动嘴角的肌肉，还有眼睛周边的。

90无从预判盖文的情绪，毕竟军用型号不侧重搭建社交模块，他只能根据以往对盖文的行为预测，选择一个最稳妥的方案。

于是RK900-90垂下眉毛，尽量表现出顺从和无攻击性：“盖文，对不起，我不该——”但是他的话还没说完，警探就不耐烦地“啧”了一声，90还没来得及改弦更张，就听到盖文又叹了一口气：“算了，你没什么好道歉的，理查德。”

盖文说完再也不看，马上走进了卧室。90在原地停了一会，思索这次的行为为何没有取得预期的效果——以往盖文见他这样表示之后，往往是喜笑颜开甚至搂住90的脖颈揉他的脸：“又不是你的错，傻瓜。”

可是今天的盖文却十分反常——90并不是没有见过盖文动怒的样子，但自从他俩在证物室被RK900-87撞破之后，盖文被他半哄半按才没有跟87动起手来后，人类警探的情绪与其说是纯粹的狂怒，更接近阴郁和沉闷。

但无论90怎么问，怎么设法找话题，盖文还是一言不发——这个小小的疑团就像是中午在办公室里的场景一样，只能存下来：“ **盖文想要什么** ？”

运算了33秒仍然不能得出结论的军用型只好暂时搁置了这件事，走到厨房开始准备晚餐——无论如何，他必须保证盖文的身体健康。

当90把晚饭在餐桌上摆放好，连喊了几声盖文仍然没有回应之后，他走进了卧室，奈斯正站在床头，试图用爪子的肉垫去撩拨盖文的被褥。盖文把自己埋在被子里，裹成了一只巨大的蛹。

“盖文？晚餐已经做好了。”90轻轻地唤了几声，对方埋在被子里一声不吭，呼吸声却急促短暂起来。

90和盖文相处已久，知道这是对方精神紧张的表现，此刻万不可急催，于是仿生人只好说：“我把它们放在餐桌上，你想什么时候吃都可以。”

其实严格意义上来说，他和盖文在警局里性交并不是第一次被人撞见了——上次是在厕所的小隔间，他们反锁了其中一间，克里斯进门后打不开，嘟囔了半晌只得离开，事后克里斯看见他和盖文一起从厕所出来，朝两人露出了心领神会的微笑。

其他几次或多或少也是这样惊险的擦边球，但盖文却并不在意被人撞破——甚至满脸胡茬的警探还会笑着跟打趣的陈警官唇枪舌战一番。

今天盖文的反应可以说是 **有些过度了** 。难道是和撞破这一切的对象有关吗？RK900-90心里冒出了这样的猜测——他想起自己刚来底特律警局报到、被局长分配去和盖文搭档的时候，就被康纳告知过 **盖文的前任搭档正是** RK900系列的原型机， **RK900-87**.

彼时他已经和康纳进行了数据的交流，也得知了盖文李德在茶水间刁难康纳的旧事，不免心生疑惑：盖文对仿生人一向态度恶劣，他的前任搭档 **RK900-87** **只和盖文搭档了** **1** **个月就离开底特律警局** ，是否其中有隐情，譬如人类警探并不好相与，逼走了仿生人搭档？

但即便是曾经和盖文有过节的康纳对此推论也并不赞同：“虽然李德警探一开始的确对跟RK900-87搭档产生了抵触的情绪，但在一周的磨合后他们搭档起来虽然不说完美，但也是颇为平和默契的，没有再起过冲突。”

康纳说到这里的时候，补充了一句：“至少在我能观察到的场合是这样的，李德警探和RK900-87之间虽然不像是其他的搭档关系那样是融洽到会勾肩搭背开玩笑的，但也很平静，李德警探没有再做任何挑衅的举动或尝试。”

“RK900-87现在调去了SWAT，是上级的要求，他们希望原型机尽可能去不同的一线岗位，采集多种任务情境下的数据。”

原型机的构造和其他流水线上的型号并没有什么不同，只是更多地承担起实验和收集数据的重任，上级也希望通过一个完整的机体及其内置程序更多地接触不同的紧急状况和人群，以训练机器学习，以此提升人工智能应对突发状况的能力。90对康纳的说法深信不疑——现在也是如此，康纳没有理由要说谎。

但今天盖文见到87的反应却剧烈得异乎寻常，既然并非康纳说谎，那想必是有些什么只有盖文和87两人才知道的过节了。

90沉思着给87发送了邮件，请求原型机发给自己和盖文的合作记录。

\---------------

他被上级指派入驻动荡后的底特律，与其说政府希冀像二十万个RK900之一的他能在日常的执勤中立下何等不世之功，维持一城一地的稳定局势，倒不如说是把军用型号派驻到公务员队伍的象征意义更大于实际意义：高层希望通过借此向民众宣传：底特律的局势仍在政府的掌控之中，但又不希望直接派驻大规模的驻军而引起一般的市民恐慌。此外，国防部还希望通过“仿生人作战单位和人类公务员的合作，向民众潜移默化地施加影响：仿生人入驻暴力机关高效又安全。”所以RK900-90就被指派去和盖文李德搭档——毕竟盖文在之前和原型机87的合作中，从后者那里得到的评价是“还不错，总体而言比较顺利的一次合作”。

90接受了上级的命令，抵达了底特律并开始了和盖文的搭档。

在从康纳那里接收到信息之后，他也曾设想过盖文李德可能会存在的“消极不合作”等情况，但这些设想一个也没有成真——就专业水平和敬业态度而言，盖文是个不错的搭档对象。

只是，90也很快发现， **盖文经常会偷偷瞟他** ，似乎是在观察他——哪怕是并不需要他帮忙的时间或场合。

身为设计时并不注重社交性能的军用型，90并不理解他搭档的小举动，但这既然不影响工作效率，他便选择假装不知并和其他的RK900共享自己的所见。

RK900们的云共享平台时常有新成员加入——是20万之一的新900被投入使用；也不时有成员离开——某些RK900在执行任务的过程中遭遇了不可修复的损坏后，除了尽可能修复并保留机体所收集到的战斗数据，之后就会报废该编号的RK900——毕竟该系列作为最新的机体，需要的维修费用远比直接启用一台新编号的900来得高昂。

在所有的RK900系列中，唯独原型机算是例外，只要不是遭到完全不可逆的损伤，工程师们总会尽全力维修87——但这也是囿于现时的数据保存水平：即便仿生人的记忆可以上传到云端，在更换了机体后下载重装，但也会因为网络连接、潜在bug和传输损耗等种种原因，在复制的时候造成一定程度的记忆丢失，但这就有违背于工程师们派遣RK900-87“在各种危险岗位实践，进行机器学习”的本意了。

RK900-90的系统里写入了“无条件服从国防部的命令”这一指令，但即便如此，他对于原型机RK900-87还是有些羡慕之情：即便87的数次维修费用累加起来已经远超启用一台新编号的RK900的所需，但工程师们还是乐于为87更换各类新的零件，有新的模块也交给87先尝试，这是包括90自己在内，其他20万个RK900都没有的待遇。

即便身为军方的一员，应该是不惧艰险勇往直前的，但或许是日常工作中和耶律哥有频繁的接触， **RK900-90** **发现自己对于“可能会被报废”这件事竟然产生了恐惧** —— **身为流水线生产出来的二十万之一** ，他的记忆和经历在工程师们看来，“没有彻底保留的必要，只要筛选其中的战斗数据上传云平台即可”，那么一旦自己的机体遭受到不可逆的重大损伤，RK900-90就会被 **直接报废** 。

他在他的造物主眼里，就像是一支牙刷或者一双鞋子，“用旧了就可以丢了”。

并且，就像是人类个体一旦死亡其记忆也跟着消散一样，新启用的RK900不会再拥有90完整的记忆——那么从物理层面上来说，作为个体的RK900-90就像他的造物主人类一样， **死去了** 。

**RK900-90** **恐惧这件事** 。

与此同时，他也在庆幸自己被分配到的岗位——虽然成为底特律警员的日常也不是无波无澜，但工作中遇到的犯罪分子们火力总是比战场上的敌人有限的，RK900-90只要不是被榴弹炮打个正着，以RK900系列的性能不至于损毁报废。

为此，他在发现 **盖文李德大体上而言是一个较为理想的搭档** 后就调出了底层代码，默默为自己定下目标：

以 **保障盖文里德能够长期稳定地和本体搭档** 为第一优先级； **避免因为搭档死亡** 、 **合作不顺** 等种种原因 **被调离底特律警局** ，派驻到其他更危险、报废风险高的岗位。

\------------

他向RK900-87请求共享的邮件已经成功投递给对方半小时了，但RK900-87尚未回复，RK900-90一向有耐心，但此刻处理器中却生出一些杂乱的冗余来，他不禁有一点不耐烦，只好调出今天的照片和视频文件，想要自己推断一下盖文的异常反应。

90调出视频缓慢地回放着，同时再一遍复盘自己制定了行动方针后的经历：

一开始他因为缺少对搭档行为模式的数据，只能藉由康纳共享的资料，和自己的日常观察构建一个预判盖文行动的模型。

他很快发现了盖文沉迷烟草和咖啡因，这两者都是削减预期寿命的元凶，但想让已经对二者成瘾的盖文一下子解除俩显然难于登天，90只好两害相权取其轻，先尝试让盖文戒烟。

他在午休时发现盖文又从局子里消失了，于是寻迹跟着警探来到了警局后的小巷，果不其然发现盖文正在吞云吐雾。那会儿90的社交模块和刚出厂时无异，还充满了直来直去的生硬和不圆滑，于是他直接走上去开口就要盖文把烟掐了。

盖文显然也没见过这个阵仗，拿烟的手怔在半空：“我戒不戒烟和你有什么关系呢？你又不会因为吸入二手烟而得肺癌。”

90下意识地直接说出了自己的行动方针：“ **我不希望你的寿命因此变短** ， **因为我希望和你长远地搭档下去。** ”甫一出口他就有点后悔，因为根据过往的观察， **盖文里德** 是一个“ **边界意识很强的人** ”，说出这样的话只怕会被人类警探视为“多管闲事”、“干涉自己的生活”、“侵犯他的领地”，反而令两人目前尚属不错的合作关系蒙上阴影。

但是就在90紧急联网搜索“这样的情况下该怎么解释”的时候，他注意到盖文的视线在他身上来回逡巡，人类的目光长久地停留在他的面部上，和他的视觉组件对望。

沉思半晌的盖文突然涨红了脸，小声地对他说：“…… **我愿意** 。”

90当时也颇觉诧异，但能取得进展总是好事，于是他趁热打铁对盖文说：“那我会在您身边监督您的。”盖文把烟丢在地上，大步朝警局里走去，没回头但耳根涨得通红的人类远远地留下一句：“这个过程可很长，你得有耐心。”

从那时起，90的存档资料里就多了一项“戒烟的方法”，而他的口袋里也总装着奶糖——预备盖文烟瘾犯了的时候就马上递给人类。

\-------------------------

在一开始，他和盖文的关系还只是“逐渐变得融洽”的搭档，但这也令 **盖文时不时偷瞄他的举动变得更频繁** ，90曾经对此感到迷惑并选择直接发问，人类嗫嚅半晌只是说：“我想起以前和我搭档的奈……87，好奇你们有何不同。”

“我和87没有什么不同，虽然对方是原型机，但我们在流水线上被生产出来时，组装的零部件和软件都是一样的。”90记得自己当时是这样回答道。

“哦，哦……”盖文嗯了几声就没有再问，伸手从90的口袋里摸出一颗奶糖放进嘴里，90已经读得出人类有言外未尽之意，但人类既然不说，那他也就不打算再问——他已经在社交的学习中明白：一直问到底有些时候反而会招来询问对象的反感。

盖文在奶糖即将融化的时候，对90吐出一口带着甜味的疑问：“总是叫你‘RK’也觉得不太对劲，你有给自己起名字吗？”

“我没有，但你可以给我起一个，”90已经知道和盖文的相处中不必一板一眼，使用一些令人放松的话术会让警探心情更好，反而能提高工作效率，于是仿生人学着电影里的桥段，朝盖文眨眨眼，“你是搭档，拥有优先解释权。”

盖文涨红了脸，小声嘟囔了一句：“那我可得好好想想。”

\-------------------------

他和盖文的关系从“好搭档”突飞猛进到“同居爱人”是在警局的年会上，盖文和同事们举杯喝多了之后，90担心他再背着枪有危险，走上去要替盖文把枪收起来，但警探却整个人跟八爪鱼一样搭在了仿生人身上，胯贴着胯对他嬉笑：“怎么， **你又要抓我去厕所了吗** ？”

盖文的酒气喷在90的耳边，警探还充满性暗示地顶了顶胯，仿生人察觉到了某个人类器官的充血和兴奋。他不得不搂住人类的腰以防对方摔倒。

“嘿！”目睹这一切的同事们顿时拍掌欢呼起来，陈警官促狭地朝他们吹口哨。

眼见人类已经开始扯自己的衣领，90只好向同事们告退，把盖文放上车开回警探的公寓。

刚进了公寓的门，盖文就迫不及待地扑上来了：“那么， **这次你要怎么惩罚我** ？”警探已经因为性兴奋而勃起，90终于明白了盖文在工作中时不时偷瞄自己是想要得到什么。

**但他没有推开盖文** ——军方害怕战斗兵器中再出一个耶律哥，于是他们给军用型的底层代码写入了一条程序：“以人类的意愿为第一优先级”。

**而且** **90** **自身也觉得没有必要拒绝** ：

如果和盖文发生肉体关系并且长期维持下去的话，会令两人的关系更加牢靠，一旦有“人事调动”之类的事情落在RK900-90的头上，上级不见得会听取一个仿生人的意愿，但要是他的人类搭档激烈反对的话，那或许还有转机。

社交情境预判告诉90：和盖文的关系更进一步，他们的搭档合作就可能越长久，90被调离底特律警局的可能性也就越低。

所以他反手搂住了盖文的腰。

盖文把仿生人直接推倒在阳台的躺椅上，自己扒了90的裤子就迫不及待地要坐上去，正在紧急下载男同性恋porn的仿生人都不免吓了一跳，他左右张望这露天的阳台，看到远处其他公寓星星点点的灯光，又看看只能勉强遮盖住两人下半身的阳台杂物，试探着劝：“盖文，我们进屋去好不好？”

警探却因为这句平平无奇的话动了怒，他冷笑一声，也不管自己的身体并没有做好润滑，就一屁股想要坐上去：“ **你这时候倒会考虑我的名誉了吗** ？倒也不必在这种地方体贴——反正在外人看来，只是个人渣和婊子用了他的性爱机器人罢了， **不会当成你强奸我的** ，你完全清白无辜。”

90当时被问得不知所措，正当他想要紧急通过社工数据库搜索盖文以往的约会对象，探究这咄咄逼人的态度根源时，盖文已经迫不及待地坐了下去。

结果当然并不美妙，军用型的组件在盖文的催促中不情不愿地调整了硬度，但警探粗暴的动作在几个来回后弄伤了自己，有鲜血从盖文的两腿间滑落了出来，90注意到远处的公寓上已经有人朝阳台的方向张望，他不得不当机立断，一把抱起盖文就往屋里走——虽然这让他的拷问组件进得更深了一些，给事后的伤口恢复带来更大的麻烦，但骤然的动作也令盖文颤抖起来，或许是因为90一下子捅得太深，牵扯到了已经受伤的肠道，盖文颤抖着几乎是夹紧了90的脖子：“ **求你** …… **求你停下来** …… **别这样** ……”

因为盖文缠抱得太紧，寸步难行的90刚挪进了屋就只能试图把人拔出来，盖文整个人 **像是被拷问一样发抖，** 90只好让他扶住墙壁站着，试图慢慢地把自己的组件从人类的身体里拔出来，盖文在这个过程中哆嗦着，神情看起来很害怕，90不得尝试用亲吻和爱抚来镇定盖文的情绪——好在这懵懂的尝试竟然行之有效，盖文在过了一会儿后反而主动向仿生人索吻，于是仿生人便按照盖文的要求揉搓他的乳头，慢慢地向后退拔出自己的组件——只是这样的动作，盖文已经硬挺的性器就射了出来，把墙角弄得一团糟。

90虽然迷惑不解，但还是注意到了一点：盖文即便在这个过程中喊痛和求饶， **但他的生殖器一直都没有软下去** 。

盖文想要并且喜欢粗暴的性关系。90这样记下了自己的第一次观察记录。最后他用自己的手指令盖文再泄了两次，终于令酒精和躁动一起从警探的毛孔中发泄了出去，盖文被他放在枕头上，咕哝了几声“奈斯”，令小母猫喵喵回应后，安静地睡去了。

次日盖文在他的怀里醒来后，亲吻着工程师们为RK900系列在机体上描绘的那些痣——这令每一个900都看起来更像是人，即便90一开始不理解这些装饰的必要性，但他在察觉到盖文的情绪稳定且愉快后，心里有些感谢当初的设计了。

盖文亲吻着问他：“RK……叫你‘ **理查德** ’好不好？”

\--------------------

脸颊上传来轻柔的触感，那是他和盖文成为同居爱人后警探唤醒休眠的他唯一会用的方式。90阻断了视频回放，睁开眼睛：

他看到盖文什么都没穿，站在他身前。警探身上除了有以前执勤时留下的伤痕，还有今早在证物室里90握住他的腰留下的掐痕。

盖文那双绿色的，人类的眼睛充满期待的看着他，但眼神里又不完全是情欲，而是某种陌生的，RK900-90难以捉摸的缥缈的存在。

盖文的性器已经半勃起了，涨红的柱头直指90，人类的后穴里逸出一根小小的挂绳，两腿间淋漓地流淌着暧昧的水渍，显然某个小玩具已经在里面登堂入室，中年的警探轻轻地咬着嘴唇，充满期待的看着他的仿生搭档。

90试探着张开双臂，拥抱走过来的盖文：“你想要再来一次吗，警探？”

盖文没有说话，直接扑进了仿生人坚固的臂膀之中，热切地开始亲吻90.

90瞥一眼餐桌上一点没动的晚饭，还有一旁探头探脑的小母猫奈斯，还没来得及劝盖文去进食，他的邮箱就“嘀”地响了一声，90一边调用了程序回应盖文，一边切向后台打开了邮件，正是RK900-87发来的回复。

信件十分简短，只有寥寥数语：

“ _我曾经和盖文李德共事过一个月，一开始他对仿生人存在极大的敌意，我为此不得不采用强制手段制止了他对我的攻击性行为，并令他的态度保持在“可以维持合作共事”的层面，其后的合作时间便因此较为顺利，附件即是我对其采用强制手段，矫正他的态度的过程，现发给你作为参考。_ ”

附件是个视频文件，90一边亲吻盖文的脖子一边点开了播放。

视角是87的，他正注视着盖文的背后——准确地来说是盖文涨得面红耳赤的后颈和耳朵，两人挨得很近，伴随着视线的左右移动，90看到盖文的双手支撑在马桶水箱上，而那场景他眼熟极了：正是底特律警局的厕所隔间。

90的运算顿了一下，伴随着视频中87的视线下移，他果然看到了和自己猜想中一样的画面：

**RK900-87** **的拷问组件正深深地嵌入盖文的肠道中** ，而人类警探的腿间有血液流下来。87以一种规律的频率撞击着盖文的身体，其力度之大使得人类都不免前后摇晃起来，盖文呜咽着咬住自己的衣领，眼神凶恶地瞪着RK900-87.

RK900-87却对这样的目光没有任何的迟疑，他的声调还是一如既往的平静舒缓，仿佛在宣布受害人已经死亡一样：“警探，如果您以后再故意干扰我的工作，令我们的合作不畅的话，我会继续采用这样的惩戒手段。”

90在震惊中检视了一下87发过来的附件，发现这样的“惩戒”进行了3次，最后一次是87调离前的22天，也就是他刚和盖文搭档的第8天。

他突然联想到康纳所说的：“……在一开始，李德警探和87还起过冲突，但一周后就好很多了，他们的合作总体而言还算顺利。”

90应和着盖文的索吻，在对方湿润的绿色的眼睛里看到自己额角的黄色LED光圈。

仿生人驱动自己的组件变硬，然后再将温度调整到令人感觉舒适的区间，其后才松开握紧盖文腰部的手，使得早已迫不及待的警探可以坐下去。

他突然想起自己在和盖文开始同居后，曾经调查过盖文以前的约会对象，在1年前还都是女性，而且是异性恋男性最喜欢的那种类型——身材火辣、外表妩媚的年轻女郎。但是在大概10个月前，盖文会在社交网站上回复的对象都变成了男人——那些高大健壮、面容冷峻的男性。

90在最初只以为盖文是双性恋，但是现在想来：他和盖文成为搭档是在半年前，而10个月前，恰好正是盖文结束了和RK900-87的短暂搭档，又成为了警局里的光棍游侠的日子。

90沉静地看着盖文，对方的阴茎已经完全因为性兴奋而勃起，正在90的小腹上磨蹭着，涂抹出一道又一道暧昧的笔画。

90的机体比盖文高半个头，所以警探坐在仿生人的大腿上才和对方平视，90看着那双绿色的眼睛里满上激动的湿意，突然有一丝怯意：他还是不明白，盖文想要什么？

但他的头脑里却隐约得出了一个模糊的推论：他想他知道盖文为何看了RK900-87会如此激动了。

在那些惩戒视频之中，盖文不是出言威胁RK900-87；就是因为害怕而不敢吱声，但表情上还是恨得咬牙切齿；又或者是小声哀求RK900-87放过他，保证自己“今后绝不会这样了”……但无论是哀求还是顶撞，无一例外的是每次惩戒都以盖文被顶撞得射出来，最后因为站立不稳跌坐在厕所地板上告终。可是有一点却引起了90的注意：盖文的肠道已经流血，这本该是很痛苦的情况，可盖文的生殖器却没有因为这样的不适而停止充血， **盖文一直都硬着** 。

90想起了盖文在性交中的种种要求：希望90把他按在床上，抬起他的屁股，一边打屁股一边用力地抽插；希望90给他塞尿道棒或者限制射精的锁精环；希望90扯他的乳头、电击他的龟头……

90想起自己住进盖文家里的头一天，抱着小母猫问：“我还以为你当初会给我起名‘奈斯’呢？没想到这个名字早已名花有主了。”盖文笑起来：“叫‘理查德’不是更像人的名字吗？”他指着黑白相间的小母猫：“我也是不久前才捡到的她，看她的皮毛，多像你们900系列的外套呀……”

室内没有开灯，只有街灯和月光从窗棂里投射进来，但对于仿生人而言这光源已经足够了，他看得分明：盖文的乳头又一次在性交中挺立起来，上面的银色乳钉伴随着主人的颤抖，一摇一摆地拍击着胸口。

90低下头，轻轻地含住了盖文的乳头，慢慢地吮吸着，他的手掌移到盖文的后颈处，不疾不徐地抚摸：“盖文，你是什么时候打的乳钉呢？”

“唔……是……大半年前吧……”盖文气喘吁吁，一边挺腰把自己的乳头往仿生人的嘴里送，一边回答，“我记不太清楚了，反正不到一年……”

**最后一滴水滴落了下来。**

90和沙发边上探头探脑的小母猫对视一眼，在对方亮晶晶的眼睛里似乎读到了什么，也似乎什么都没有——或许那只是他的程序遭受这样预料之外的结论所冲击产生的震动：

答案已经不言而喻。盖文李德选择和他同居，并且非常喜爱当前的生活，并不是因为人类是个100%的同性恋，又或者是90一开始那些粗糙且未经训练的社交模块有哪点取悦了盖文。

就连90第一次和盖文性交时，对方那些听起来并不像是调情的话语也有了答案——

如果打个比方的话，那就是87作为前人种树，90这个后人乘凉。 **他和这只黑白毛色的小母猫一样** ，都是在RK900-87的惩戒改变盖文的性取向之后，在RK900-87和盖文已经不再有交集之后，成为了 **填补警探生活中对性欲和情感的需求的拼图** 。

90的花园里激起一阵涟漪，他闭上眼睛感受着纷扰的数据乱流。

此时仿生人感受到有湿润的触感打在脸上，他睁开眼睛，对上了那双绿色的，人类的双眼。

盖文气促地喘息着，说出来的话也断断续续，不知道是哽咽还是激动。

那几个字对仿生人来说过于冲击性了，仿佛是在刚才的湖泊中投下一颗巨石——

盖文对他说: “ **Marry me** , **Richard**.”

\-----------------TBC----------------

Note:

*没错，重复的梗我不会用第2遍.jpg

~~*一句话概括剧情：这么巧，你也是代餐啊.jpg~~

*广告时间： **900G无料** ，不来一本吗？


	3. 波浪滔滔

RK900-90，理查德，四舍五入性别男，年龄不满一周岁，在底特律城一个风朗气晴的周六早晨——

**逃离了即将举行婚礼的现场** 。

穿着白色西装的理查德——是盖文选择的礼服款式，在既不能去警局又不能去酒吧之后，漫无目的走到了公园，对着一群鸽子放空。

“叮”、“叮”、“叮”，当消息提示音第10次响起时，正在充当鸽子爬架的理查德终于无法再忽视后台的新消息了，他不太情愿地打开了消息——

而消息也果然如他所料，第一条是盖文发来的：“我的礼服有些问题，我去找裁缝再加工一下，你先去会场吧。”，之后就是警局的同事们发来的祝贺消息——两人发出婚礼的邀请，对于外人来说似乎是顺理成章的，但从盖文的求婚到今天举行婚礼，实际上才过了一周而已。

即便是办事井井有条从不慌乱的仿生人，也不由得为这样短暂的准备时间而感到棘手，最后理查德不得不学习盖文以往的上班风格——到点就跑，从不加班。每当警局的时钟指向18:00，仿生人和他的人类警探就一马当先地溜之大吉，去跟裁缝、酒店、家具的承包商们商谈婚宴的细节。

即便如此，盖文还是有些不满意——虽然同性伴侣早已能结婚并在民事上和异性伴侣有同样的权利，但仿生人和人类的关系却不在此列，参众两院至今仍在为了《仿生人权益法》的草案争执不下，法律的修订并未切实展开，更遑论让理查德真正从“法律层面”成为盖文的伴侣和遗产受益人了。

90知道盖文对此颇有微词，他也不得不再次调整系统里对盖文行为预判的建模——

在以往的认知里，盖文即便身为执法机构的一员，但行动和认知上却并不见得很推崇“法律至上”、“程序正义”，出身寒素的警探更喜欢追求“结果正义”——即便在这个过程中会用到的手段并不一定是在法律的红线之内的。

一向对法律的迂腐和死板嗤之以鼻的警探，在向仿生人求婚后，却希冀于有一部相应的法律来确认两人间的关系，这无疑说明了盖文对这个民事契约的看重……

90正沉思着，耳边突然响起了脚步声。鸽子们扑腾着飞走了，灰蓝色眼睛的仿生人抬起头，看向走过来的那张和自己没什么差别的脸——深灰色外套，白衬衣，温和可亲的棕色眼睛，正是在RK900系列的前一代原型机康纳。

康纳径直走到长椅旁，挨着90坐下：“我给你发了消息却没收到回复，然后我去婚礼现场也没看到你，盖文和其他人也在找你呢。”

90没有说话，康纳微笑着继续说下去：“怎么了，是婚前紧张吗？”

90转过头来直接对上那双棕色的眼睛，他知道眼前这位前代的原型机和那位年老的副队长维持着一种稳定的关系，他们住在一块儿的时间比起自身和盖文同居的时间更长。即便不清楚康纳和安德森具体是何种关系，但就“稳定且亲密的关系”而言，康纳确实更有发言权，也能做个开解心灵的导师。

90忽然觉得有点烦躁，他看向康纳放在两人座位空隙间的手，默默地把自己的手又收回了一点。

90这样的小动作自然被康纳捕捉到了，他看出RK900并不打算用仿生人间特有的数据传输方式说明问题，于是自觉地挪远了一点，给90留出更多的个人空间，然后才微笑着问道：“能跟我说说吗？”

90看向康纳，微微点头以示谢意——虽然RK900系列并不畏惧作战，但或许是在警局工作久了接触了各类人等，他更愿意在不动武也不被强迫的情况下解决问题，感谢前代原型机迁就他而选择了这样低效率、“更接近人类”的交流方式。

90看向面前的人工湖，湖面上有深绿色的睡莲叶子舒展开合，像是人类绿色的眼睛。

“盖文里德和我原定于今天下午18:00举办婚礼。”90迟疑着开口了，他感受到了处理器中有一段数据乱码，但此刻和康纳的沟通更重要，下一代仿生人只能暂时选择忽略任务进程，“但是我突然……”

“我突然有些犹豫，不知道自己该不该继续这样做。”90说道。

“为什么犹豫呢？是太紧张了吗？”康纳嘴角仍是温柔可亲的笑意，静静地注视着90，他也用盖文起的名字来称呼对方，“你之前和盖文一直在忙着筹备婚礼，你不是很期待这件事吗，理查德？”

“准确地来说，我并不期待，是盖文在期待和焦虑婚礼。”90慢慢地闭上眼睛，眼前自动播放起昨晚盖文兴致勃勃地在穿衣镜前试穿礼服的照片。

“我甚至—— **不能确定自己是不是爱着盖文** 。”

“因此我觉得很焦虑， **我怕我的社交模块和行为预测无法再给予盖文想要的环境和情境** 。”90坦诚地说道，“婚礼在人类的文化含义中意味着两人要维持更加亲密和持久的关系， **我不确定自己能不能继续模拟出盖文想要的生活** 。”

“模拟？”康纳敏锐地捕捉到了重点，他额角的LED光圈也变黄了，“难道你 **不是出于个体意愿爱着李德警探** ，和他维持着同居关系的吗？”

“ **我不是** 。”RK900-90知道隐瞒对于解决问题并无帮助，于是他看着康纳的眼睛，如实地揭开谜底。

“我只是…… **需要盖文李德对我保持亲密的关系** ，依赖我，在生活中需要我， **不愿意和我分开** ，才回应盖文的求爱， **并且一直扮演他的恋人** 。”90坦诚地说。

\----------------------------------------

90的后台程序不自觉地播放起一个月前的场景：

他和盖文结束了一天的工作回到家中，盖文在洗完澡后，湿漉漉的头发上还挂着浴巾，就整个人扑进坐在沙发上的理查德怀里，发出舒服的喟叹。

90只好拿过吹风机，一边给盖文吹头发，一边看着盖文躺在自己怀里刷Twitter.

叫“奈斯”的小母猫跳上沙发，蹭了蹭仿生人的腿，在两人身边躺下。盖文伸出一只手挠了挠黑白小母猫的肚皮，自己在90的臂弯里拱了拱，找到一个舒服的角度后发出一声满足的长叹，在吹风机的嗡嗡声里小声说：“ **真希望能一直这样下去** 。”

90当时没有说话，他遵照着爱情电影里的教学桥段，轻轻地低下头亲吻了盖文的发旋。

盖文的发梢上还有未落的水滴，中年的警探闭上眼睛，像一只饕足的肥猫那样笑起来。

\----------------------------

“康纳，我作为军用型号被写入了更高加密层次的代码， **我并不被允许拥有个体意志。** ”90坦诚说道。

“我对盖文的一切语言、表达、行动，都只是基于我的底层代码‘ **一切以人类的意愿为优先级** ’而进行的行动方案设计，我实际上并没有违背这一原则。”

“服从……”康纳喃喃，但前代的原型机立刻捕捉到了重点，“如果你只是在遵循你的行动指导纲领，那么你配合李德警探的工作，和他一起高效地达成上级的指示就好了，完全没有必要和里德警探维持恋爱同居关系，并且要在今天举办婚礼啊？”

“虽然你说‘举办婚礼是盖文个人的意愿’，”康纳一针见血地指出，“ **但是如果你不同意的话** ， **盖文也不能单方面宣布你们结婚了吧** ？而且在大家先前向你们表示祝贺的时候，你都显示出对婚礼持赞同态度，即便你说这是伪装——”

90听着康纳指至要害的分析，知道自己无法再隐瞒他行动的第二优先级，和一切的动机了——

“我是故意的。”

“我这么做的目的是……”90感觉到处理器中的数据乱流增加了，但他此刻无暇顾及，“ **和盖文维持良好的、长期的、稳定的合作关系，以免我们因为关系不和睦导致我被调离底特律警局** 。”

“而我不想调离底特律警局的原因是—— **我不想像其他的** **RK900** **那样，被派驻到战场等地** ——那些地方的 **战损风险** 远远高于在底特律警局任职。”

RK900-90直视着RK800-51的双眼，他看到了对方的LED光圈变红了。

在说完之后，他的数据乱流有轻微的减弱，但还在给CPU增加运算负担。90不自觉地像是人类那样深吸了一口气——即便仿生人并不需要呼吸。

“我只是……害怕在战场上损毁，然后就被报废。”RK900-90直视康纳棕色亲切的双眼，“ **我和你不一样** ，康纳。”

“ **你是珍贵又稀少的原型机** ，工程师们会尽一切努力保证你的数据完整，即便你遭遇到了大规模的战损，但只要数据存储完好，工程师们会尽力为你替换组件，重新修复你。”

“可RK900有20万个， **一旦我的机体在战斗中损毁超过** **60%** ，对国防部来说， **启用一台新的** **RK900** **就比修好我所需的费用要低** ——我会被直接报废，我所观测和记录下来的数据也不会被全部保留——只会被筛选出与实战有关的那部分留着以供将来的型号进行机器学习。”

“如果用人类的比喻来说，康纳， **你有无数次生命** ， **而我只有一次** 。”RK900-90看着前代原型机的眼睛说道。

康纳似乎也被90这样的直抒胸臆的发言所震撼，微微张开了嘴，却没有吐出一个词，闪烁着黄圈看着90.

“我必须承认——我害怕这一切，康纳， **我害怕被人像抛弃他们的鞋子和牙刷那样** ， **用旧了就扔掉** 。”90看着远处正陪着一个小女孩玩耍的家政型号，继续说道。

“所以我要成为某个人或某群人生活中不可或缺的一分子， **只有被人需要才不会被人丢弃** ，”90移动着视线，看向正推着一个坐轮椅的老人往前走的PL600，“而一旦 **我成为某个警探不可分割的搭档** ，成为底特律警局不可或缺的一员后，万一上级再有调令，命令我离开底特律警局前往其他阵线时， **才会有人为我张目** ——康纳，你也知道，在上级看来， **仿生人的个人意愿** 仍然‘ **不在考虑范围** ’，除非他的人类同事们激烈反对。”

“只有依附于人类的意愿才能达成我的诉求。 **盖文向我表达了这个倾向，我读到了他的需求** 。”

“所以我除了和盖文搭档工作之外，选择陪伴他，满足他的情感需求和生理需求，陪他性交、娱乐；保证他的身体健康——我所做的一切都是希望尽可能地延长盖文的寿命，保持他对我的依赖， ** _进而使盖文成为人类社会定义中的——我的所有人和监护人_** 。”

“ **我需要用我和盖文间的关系来保证我远离调任到战场的威胁** 。”

90看着漫天飞舞的鸽子，继续说：“那些盖文喜欢的话语、饭菜、乃至性交技巧，都是我从网络上下载各种资料，模仿人类的言行所得的。”

“ **我其实不知道什么是爱情** 。我对马库斯或者你所感受到的世界，一无所知。”90直视康纳的眼睛。“ **我只是从头到尾都在照搬那些电影里和小说里的桥段** ， **把它们运用到盖文身上** ——而盖文对此一无所知。”

康纳沉思了10秒，然后前代仿生人的LED光圈慢慢趋于平静的蓝色：“既然是这样，那你为何不继续扮演下去呢？就像你希望的那样，通过婚礼令盖文在情感上更加依赖你，在生活上庇护你，和盖文形成紧密不可拆撒的联结。”

康纳棕色的眼睛里映出90额角黄色的LED光圈：“ **你为何不继续模仿人类的言行** ， **扮演一个真爱盖文的人** ？而要在婚礼当天出走， **给自己的计划带来破灭的风险呢** ？”

90顿住了，他感受到大量杂乱无章的数据冲击着自己的任务处理器，那些和盖文相处的画面不受控制地在后台开始播放，建模里盖文的笑脸和拥抱朝仿生人的视网膜涌来。

良久，90听到自己干涩的声音：“我没有信心……一直这样扮演下去而不出错。”

“虽然盖文余下的寿命比起我的机体来说，只是1/4甚至更短的时间，但在接下来的几十年里，我并不能保证，面对盖文的每一个问题，每一个要求都能在网络上找到答案——因为我只会学习和模仿那些现成的电影和小说里的片段，一旦脱离资料，我不知道该怎么回应一个人类的需求。”

“但哪怕最好的军用卫星，也有遇上宇宙尘埃而信号受到干扰的时刻，我又怎么能保证在盖文余下的生命里，面对他的每一个问题都寄希望能找到现成的答案呢？ **实际上我已经遇到过这样的状况了** ——有好几次，我并不能明确地知道盖文想要什么，我只能判断他需要我在身边，于是我只能试着安抚他和陪伴他。这几次我侥幸过关了，但 **余下的几十年我又怎么能保证每一次都回答出盖文想要的那个答案呢** ？”

“我所有的行动只是指令代码在模仿， **我不知道人类的感情** ，康纳。我并不能保证在余下的几十年里提供给盖文他想要的东西。”90说。

康纳的棕色眼睛温柔地看着90，轻声问：“那你在和盖文的相处中，因为找不到答案自行做决定的几次，你感受如何呢？”

这样一个简单的问题令90正在整理的数据又增加了些许冗余，沉吟一会后，军用型才开口迟疑地回答：“我想我是觉得快乐的——不止是那几次，在生活中当我看到盖文因为我的选择和行为而心情舒畅的时候，我自己也觉得放松和惬意。”

90面对康纳鼓励的目光，轻轻地摇了摇头：“我知道你的意思，但我想这样的感受并不是你所暗示的那样——我会觉得惬意和放松，是因为这样继续下去，我的计划成功的可能性就越高，一切都如我所安排和预计的发展。”

“我想…… **这并不是意味着我对盖文里德的感情** 。”90看着远处互相梳理羽毛的鸽子，轻轻地摇头。

“我只是执行人类意愿的机械，并没有个体的意愿。”90看着康纳。

康纳沉吟一会儿，微笑说：“人类有个比喻是‘日久生情’——当然，用在你身上可能不太能客观地描述这一现状，但我想你和盖文相处了这样长的时间，在这段日子里如你所说的‘一直在假装’，即便不能令你像耶律哥人那样产生觉醒的意志，也或多或少令你行为模式产生了适应性，至少你和盖文的相处不会让你感到烦躁和焦虑吧？”

“确实如此。”90轻轻地点点头，他看到谈判专家脸上露出一丝“抓住了要害”的得意，头脑里却猛然冒出一句疑问：

即便他真的如康纳暗示的那样，因为长期的相处而对盖文产生了适应性，并不排斥和盖文长期相处， **难道这就能称之为** “ **爱情** ” **吗** ？

更何况，在盖文心中：他是独立的，一个和别人不同的“理查德”；还是20万个RK900中的一员，和RK900-87长得一模一样， **只是盖文作为满足情感和生理需求的代餐呢** ？

90没有问出这个疑问，他已经知道有些事情是需要替当事人保密的了，这是人类的社交礼仪。

康纳见他沉默不语，轻声说：“理查德，虽然你一直在强调‘自己没有个体意愿’，但我却觉得，刚才一直在说‘恐惧死亡’、‘恐惧被人类用之即弃’的你，却比我更接近 **人的意志** 、 **人的思维方式** 啊。”

90感受到自己的脉搏处理器的温度在升高，但他还来不及回答，手机就响了起来，来电显示呼叫人是——

“盖文里德”。

\----------TBC-----------

Note:

*下一章大结局


	4. 众流归海

理查德直勾勾地盯着来电提示人的名字，电话刚才已经响过一轮，他迟疑着没接，康纳看出了90的犹豫，只留下一句：“无论你选择离开还是回去跟盖文结婚，都由你自己决定。只是你或许要考虑一下， **如果拒绝了盖文，会发生的情况你能应对吗** ？”

康纳说完就走了。徒留90一个人对着屏幕发呆。

\--------------------------------

其实康纳所问的问题，他一早便想过——但却在只模拟了一点进程后就强行的打断了。

与其说是军用型的CPU运算能力不足，不如说是模拟出来的后果令理查德悚然：

针对盖文的行为预测模型告诉他， **如果理查德逃婚并永远离开警探，人类自杀的可能性是** **70%.**

90一开始难以接受这样的运算结果，他反复从资料库中提取盖文以往的行为模式记录，重新进入模拟，但数次调整了变量的模拟之后——都只指向同一个结果。

他对盖文的心理暗示和驯化太过成功，早已成功地成为了人类的精神支柱。

诚然，这与其说是他的技巧高超，不如说有一半原因要归功于盖文的 **成长经历与所受到的外界因素影响** ——譬如盖文那缺少关心的童年，以及在被RK900-87进行了“肉体惩戒”后 **造成了性取向的改变** 。

他在还没有和盖文建立起同居关系，只是与警探刚开始搭档的时候，就常常见到警探一个人在警局外的小巷子里抽烟。警探虽然在警局里还有陈警官这样说得上几句话，时常一起在茶水间躲懒的朋友，并不算严格意义上的独行侠，但也仅此而已了。

“理查德”对于盖文来说，可谓是第一个也是目前为止唯一一个深入了盖文生活的“人”——仿生人调查过盖文以前的约会对象，其中有几任维持的时间长一点，但也没有能发展到同居的地步。

盖文看似潇洒不羁独来独往，实则用带刺的言行把自己和同事、朋友隔绝开，营造出一间玻璃房子并龟缩在内。

在深入盖文的生活后，90便发现计划比自己预想的还要顺利——令盖文在肉体上得到满足之后，从潜意识上影响盖文的决策其实没有他所假设的那样高难度——不止是生理需求，人类警探的心理上其实一直需要有人来充当基于感情的抚慰角色。

连陈警官也曾悄悄对90说过：“真有你的，盖文现在几乎是和从前判若两人，你究竟有什么独门秘诀？”

盖文几乎对“理查德”言听计从，小到戒烟、吃蔬菜、规律地作息；大到在执法行动中更加以注意自身的安全，不一个人单枪匹马以身犯险……

不过后一条并不往往凑效——当他和盖文一起外出执勤时，面对突然袭来的危险， **盖文还是下意识地要挡在他前面** 。为此仿生人不得不保证自己有更快的反应速度，能在警探耸肩要朝前跳的时候将人一把拉回来。

盖文虽然没有在言行上明确说过“我能为了你如何如何”，但他显而易见已经把仿生人当成自己的生活支柱——甚至为了理查德，警探竟改弦更张，向自己一贯嗤之以鼻的法律低头，90这一周来见过几次盖文悄悄搜索“仿生人权益法”、“人类和仿生人的婚姻能被法律认可吗？”诸如此类的问题。

在确认关系的初期，他们频繁地性交，90不得不一边下载pron现学现卖，一边和盖文在厨房、阳台、浴室——总之是盖文有想法的各种场所做爱；但在同居了三个月后，盖文对于性交的需求不再有初期那样旺盛了——可这也并不是人类的行为预测里说的那样“对关系产生倦怠”，盖文从希望90插入他，用各种技巧粗暴地和自己性交，变成了更希望“理查德”亲吻和爱抚自己，比起刺激前列腺，有些时候整晚的拥抱更能令盖文的睡眠质量变好。

盖文如此地迷恋他，不止是将90的话奉为圭臬，更是毫不忌讳向他人承认自己和仿生人间的关系——哪怕这会招来熟悉盖文的人的嘲笑：“你从前不是最憎恶仿生人的吗？怎么自己倒是和一块塑料搞上了？”向来好面子不肯落于人后的盖文也只是讪笑一句：“就你天天翻旧账？总统都承认仿生人的人权了。”

盖文面对这样的诘问数次之后，还曾悄悄对90说：“都过去了，那些都是旧事了。”他一边说一边忐忑不安地观察90的神情，90何尝不知道盖文在指什么——人类警探曾经刁难过康纳，再加上盖文为了晋升颇有点不择手段，因此一向在警局内风评不佳。

但盖文原本是不在乎物议之人，却为了一个原先最憎恶的仿生人这样小心谨慎地顾及对方的情绪——可盖文并不知道，在军用型看来，人类的讥诮也好，辱骂也罢，都无法像是动摇人的心灵那样，给没有个体意志的机械增加任何的精神压力。

看似独来独往的警探其实内心恐惧着孤独。在和人类同居的初期，90在夜晚待机的时候，总能感受到盖文的半夜惊醒——人类会在床上茫然地坐起来，然后悄悄地凑过来摸摸仿生人的脸，似乎是要确认90还在房间里，最后才发出一声满足的喟叹，重新钻回被窝。

为了保证盖文的睡眠质量，后来他选择了和盖文同床——即便仿生人并不需要睡眠。但每天被拥抱着入睡，或是抱着仿生人入睡的警探，却鲜少再做噩梦了。

习惯了床上出现另一个人的警探却得寸进尺起来：他不止需要拥抱或被拥抱，还要每天的早安吻和晚安吻。

90当然答应了他的人类搭档，只不过对于“我想含着你睡一整晚”这种显然会伤害到盖文的括约肌的要求还是予以坚决的反对。

90毫不怀疑，就像是康纳成为了丧子的安德森的家人和情感慰藉一样，自身也已经成为维系那看似洒脱，其实恐惧孤独的警探和人类社会联系的绳索。

\-----------------------------

盖文的呼叫在前一次因无人接听而中断后，再一次响了起来。

理查德的手指在“挂断”和“接听”中来回迟疑，最终还是按下了“接听”。

“理查德……”听筒里传来的盖文声音沙哑着，即便是隔着听筒，90也能很明显地捕捉到对方粗重的呼吸声，系统当即告诉仿生人：人类正处在严重的焦虑情绪之中。

“你……是不愿意结婚吗？”电话对面的盖文哑着声音问。

90对他的实验对象如此熟悉，以至于能轻易地从盖文的呼吸频率判断出对方的焦躁不安——他想起在和盖文搭档的初期，盖文在工作上遇到棘手的难题时，就是一个人躲在小巷子里抽烟，当90走进阴暗潮湿的小巷时，只能在一片缭绕的烟雾中听到盖文因为吸烟过度而沙哑的声音和急促的呼吸：“你来干什么？”

“我想替您分担一些工作。”当时他是这么说的。

盖文闻言，在烟雾缭绕中扯了扯嘴角，朝90靠过来了一些，人类的肩膀上带着湿冷的朝露，紧紧地贴在仿生人白色的制服上。

但时移势迁，90现在无法说出同样的话了。

90的沉默似乎令盖文受到打击，他深吸了一口气，语气已经有些颤抖：“是我……逼你太紧了吗？”

有杂乱无章的bug在90的任务进程里不时闪现，仿生人张开手，一只吃胖的鸽子快乐地飞过来。理查德凝视那只花白羽毛的胖鸟，只觉得另一只什么都没有的掌心要比此刻感受到的鸟儿还要沉重——那是一个鲜活的，名为盖文的生命的重量。

90想要组织语言来委婉地劝说警探，但他的任务处理器却弹出了警告，针对盖文的行为预测模型告诉他——预测中的盖文因他逃婚而选择自杀的可能性上调至80%。

而盖文一旦自杀，90也不会有多好的结局，处理器不断地提醒仿生人这点。

这个简单的因果不需要占用多少算力，军用型的CPU当即就能给出结论：因为90之前的努力，盖文对他过于依赖→→盖文无法承受失去他的生活→→一旦90拒绝结婚，受到巨创的盖文很可能会自杀→→一旦盖文自杀，后续的追责很容易将一切的问题归因于90→→他极大可能会被视为不稳定的故障型号而被报废。

任务进程发出尖锐的警告声，提醒90这样做的风险，但另一条原则却在仿生人的处理器里警铃大作： **不应该对人类说谎** 。

90在纷乱的数据中迟疑了10秒，还是忍不住开了口，他无法强行将这些警告放置在后台弃之不理：“盖文，我担心……自己可能没法成为你想要的伴侣， **我并不擅长去爱人** 。”

90听到电话里的盖文长出了一口气，对方带着一点嗔怒和更多的啼笑皆非对他说：“ **就是为了这件事吗** ？你已经做得足够好了，我的终结者先生，要是你这样的都不能叫‘爱人’，哪有谁敢说自己在爱情这门课上是优秀的呢？”

90知道人类会错了意，过于乐观地估计了形势，他踟蹰一会后说道：“盖文，我不止是这个意思，我对你的关心、体贴、爱护，都 **是我从电影和小说里学来的** ，我是军用型，我本来并不会这些，现在也是如此。”

90听到盖文的呼吸声停滞了，他一瞬间有些后悔，觉得不该如此，哪怕要拒绝婚姻也不妨让人类停留在美妙的幻想里，但底层代码那追求绝对理性和绝对逻辑正确的宣言，却在逼迫仿生人继续听下去。

盖文的语调有些艰涩，仿生人可以想象得出人类此时的场景——多半已经是满面通红，额上布满了汗珠。

“这没关系的，”盖文断断续续地说着，声音里有哽咽的痕迹，“你知道吗？其实我也不会爱人，我和你在一起之后，我看了很多书和讲座，试图学习正常人该有的感情关系，我……其实很担心伤害你，我害怕会失去你……”

“是我做得还不够好吗？”盖文的声音越来越急促，也越来越哽咽。

“理查德，无论你……”盖文的声音里带了泣音，“我只想告诉你…… **我是真的需要你** 。”

“ **我需要你** 。”这几个字像是新下载的插件一样冲击着90的处理器。

90闭上眼睛，眼前浮现出人类那双绿色眼睛里浸满泪水的模样，他知道能让一向心高气傲的警探低下头来恳求，已经意味着盖文心里他才是第一位，警探为了仿生人能把一切都抛之脑后，连最看重的尊严也可以舍弃。

任务处理器提醒他：已经算是 **基本达成** 自身的诉求了，可以停止追问了—— **人类说需要他** 。

但还有名为疑问的阴影停留在90的处理器里，他把手按在胸腔上，试图令自己那开足了功率的脉搏处理器平静一些：“盖文，我还有最后一个问题。”

仿生人的眼前浮现出盖文那只黑白花色，被起名叫“奈斯”的小母猫；还有他和盖文同居后不久，某天盖文回家后，向他展示了自己腿根处的新纹身——“RK900”。

当时仿生人只是兴奋于自己计划的顺利，但在和康纳交谈后，在窥见盖文心里不曾告人的那些细微角落后，90不免有新生的疑虑——“RK900”一共有20万台，一个系列的名称，既可以指RK900-87，也可以指RK900-90.

90慢慢地说道：“RK900有20万个……你需要的——”

90还没说完，盖文就泣不成声地开口了：“ **只是你** 。”

“其他的RK900都不会陪伴在我身边。我需要的是……每天和我在一起的你。”盖文的话越说越慢，抽噎的声音也越来越大。

\--------------------------------

90想起自己某次因为战损而不得不返厂维修，盖文跟着进了车间，在工程师离开后凑到组装台前，看着少了一条腿的90：“你现在感觉怎么样？”

这对当时的90来说是一个很难回答的问题——维修的过程中他关闭了一切传感组件，就像手术台上打了麻药的人类那样，只是感觉到自己被切割开，并无任何痛觉。

“我没有什么感觉。”听到盖文的问话，他试图别过脸去——维修中的仿生人褪去了皮肤层，人类只能看到那冰冷的无机质的躯体，据问卷调查的数据，有相当一部分人并不能接受这样的躯体，他担心会令盖文产生厌恶。

但能源不足的他试图重新模拟皮肤层的举动失效了，盖文见此紧张地问：“你怎么了？要我去叫工程师吗？”人类说着就要往外走，90不得不出声叫住了对方：“我没事……我只是想模拟出之前的样子再跟你对话。”

“别费劲了，”盖文闻言哂笑，“我又不是没见过你们这模样，我不会害怕的。”

“我……怕你认不出我。”90当时迟疑着说。

盖文闻言挠挠下巴，上下打量90：“你没了人皮确实不太好认……”警探说着笑起来，低下头凑到90的耳边：“但也有办法，我挨个问‘谁是操过我的那一个RK900’不就好了吗？”

\---------------------------

或许是90长时间的沉默让盖文察觉出了什么，一向敏锐的警探忽然清了清鼻子，尽量郑重地开口——即便因为抽噎和喘气令严肃性削减不少，反而增添了滑稽：“理查德，我有过很多过去， **但只有你，是我的现在和将来** ……我希望……你可以再给我一次机会。”

不断冲击的处理器的bug代码终于平息了下来。

90张开手，吃得圆滚滚的鸽子“扑腾”一下飞走了。

90看向天空，无云辽阔的天空是苍蓝色的，像87和他的眼睛。

没有必要再给87发邮件询问了，人类的心灵已经完全地倾斜向了自身， **他是被人类所需要的，独一无二的对象** 。

90对着听筒问出了他最后的问题：“我不确定自己在今后的时间里能一直让你满意，给出你想要的答案，但我想尝试着不依赖电影和小说里的剧情，自己去寻找你每一个问题的回答， **你能给我这个机会吗** ？”

90听到人类深吸了一口气，盖文带着欣喜大声地回答他：“当然可以！”

人类的话音一落，90就拔腿向前，开始奔跑起来。他跑过互相梳理羽毛的鸽子、游动着锦鲤的人工湖、跑过人群熙熙攘攘的广场、跑过空无一人的街道。

军用型最后在摆了长桌和桌椅的、聚集着宾客的草坪前停了下来，他还没来得及正一正因为跑步而散乱的领结，另一个穿着白色礼服的男人已经朝他冲了过来。

盖文与其说是搂，不如说是扑了过来，警探一把勾住仿生人的脖子，紧紧地搂抱住理查德。理查德不得不轻轻拍着对方的后背令人类的喘息平静下来。

90对上那双绿色的人类的眼睛，盖文的眼角还带着潮红，喘气也急促着， **现在他知道盖文想要的是什么了** 。

理查德瞥了一眼表，时针已经指向了数字6，微微低头：“对不起，我来晚了。”

盖文一把捂住了他的嘴：“没什么好道歉的， **不早也不晚，一切都刚刚好** 。”

\-------fin--------------------

Note:

首先再次祝lof@gaze 生日快乐！❤🥰

 ~~（以给他人写生贺为名，行搞狗男男言情之实）~~ ~~~~

~~RK900-87：工具人兼路人役~~

~~RK900-90：真正的爱情故事结尾一定要有 **日剧跑**~~

\------------------

本文的灵感来源于@gaze很久之前给我讲过的 **两个梗** ：

 **其一** ：

容易联想太多的人类：900逮住在小巷偷偷吸烟的盖文并没收他的打火机和烟盒，态度强硬让他最好戒烟一边balabala吸烟的危害。盖文内心os:他不让我抽烟→抽烟有害健康→他想让我健康→他想让我活久一点→想和我度过余生→他喜欢我→想和我结婚→交换戒指→共同起誓

盖文（抬头看900眼神真挚）:我愿意

900:（一句话噎在嘴里没说完）？

 **其二** （原文找不到了只好复述大概）：

900和盖文相伴了很多年，在盖文死后，900才对康纳坦诚，其实自己并不爱盖文，一切行为只是基于代码的要求，“服从人类”而已。康纳对此表示疑惑：“你演了这么多年，难道没有一点成真的地方吗？”

\-----------------------

在我和@gaze老师开始深交之后，gaze老师给了我很多投喂和帮助，我很感谢gaze老师在出本无料中对我的配合，搞狗男人能遇上这样的队友是我的幸运。👍

当我要写给@gaze老师的生贺的时候，就想到了以前寿星说过的这两个梗——老鸽子许愿机：有求必应，再加上我曾经自己用抽梗机抽出来的主题，糅合之后就有了本文——如果你觉得狗血，那不是你的错觉.jpg

顺便一说，我在写本文的时候，唯一指定伴奏bgm是Can you feel the love tonight，所以是Happy Ending也是很正常的嘛.jpg ~~（岂有给寿星送bad ending的道理）~~

（标题的Love me tender是取自猫王在1956年演唱的同名歌曲）

最后，我要再次真诚地祝愿@gaze老师：

 **年年有今日，碗中粮不空** 。😘

顺带再打个小广告：900G无料，不来一本吗？

（↓↓看到下面的❤了吗？点一下，不用注册也能点【恶魔低语】↓↓）


End file.
